headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Women of the Otherworld
Women of the Otherworld is the name of a series of supernatural/dark fantasy novellas by Canadian author Kelley Armstrong. The books feature werewolves, witches, necromancers, sorcerers, and vampires struggling to fit as "normal" in today's world. The series also includes novellas and short stories, published online (and one in an anthology). Novels :Note: all publishing information is for U.S. release dates. However, the books have been published in the United Kingdom and in Canada. *Book 01: Bitten (published October, 2001 by Viking Press) *Book 02: Stolen (published May, 2003 by Viking Press) *Book 03: Dime Store Magic](published 2004 by Bantam Spectra) *Book 04: Industrial Magic (published 2004 by Bantam Spectra) *Book 05: Haunted (published 2005 by Bantam Spectra) *Book 06: Broken (published May 2006 by Bantam Spectra) *Book 07: No Humans Involved (published May 2007 by Bantam Spectra) *Book 08: Personal Demon (published April 2008 by Bantam Spectra) *Book 09: Living with the Dead (published November 2008 by Bantam Spectra) *Book 10: Frostbitten (published September 2009 by Bantam Spectra) *Book 11: Waking the Witch (published July 2010 by Bantam Spectra) *Book 12: Spellbound (published July 2011 by Dutton Penguin) *Book 13: Thirteen (published July 2012 by Orbit) Narrators The narrators change from book to book, although they do reappear in other books. *''Bitten'': Elena Michaels, a werewolf. She has to deal with a terrible childhood as well as accepting all of who she is. *''Stolen'': Elena Michaels faces a group of humans who kidnap her and other supernaturals. *''Dime Store Magic'': Paige Winterbourne, a witch. Leader of the American Coven. *''Industrial Magic'': Paige Winterbourne must deal with Lucas' family and a villain who is murdering children. *''Haunted'': Eve Levine, the ghost of a half-demon witch. She has to contend with fears for her daughter's safety, who survived her and is being raised by another witch. She cannot directly protect her daughter since she is dead. *''Broken'': Elena Michaels *''Chaotic'' (in anthology Dates from Hell): Hope Adams, a chaos half-demon. Journalist with newspaper True News. *''No Humans Involved'': Jaime Vegas, a necromancer. She works in Hollywood as a necromancer on television, but saves her real powers for other work. *''Personal Demon'' : Hope Adams & sorcerer Lucas Cortez. *''Living With the Dead'' : Hope Adams, clairvoyant Adele Morrissey, human Robyn Peltier & necromancer John Findlay (Finn). *''Men of the Otherworld'' : Malcolm Danvers, Clayton Danvers & Jeremy Danvers. *''Frostbitten'': Elena Michaels *''Tales of the Otherworld'' : Eve Levine, Clayton Danvers, Elena Michaels, Lucas Cortez & Paige Winterbourne. *''Waking the Witch'': Savannah Levine *''Spell Bound'': Savannah Levine *''Thirteen'': Savannah Levine (Eve, Paige, Hope, Jaime and Elena each narrate one chapter) Complete list of books and novellas, in orderFrom author's website :Note: For the complete text of the online stories, click the link next to the title. Four of the stories have recently been removed from the website as they are due to be published. *''Rebirth'' (online short story) :The story of how Aaron became a vampire. *''Infusion'' (online short story) :Jeremy Danvers' conception and birth. *''Savage (novella)'' :How Clayton became a werewolf, and how Jeremy found and raised him. *''Ascension (novella)'' :Clayton Danvers' childhood and how Jeremy Danvers rose to become Alpha of the pack. *''Demonology'' (online short story) :Adam's conception, and how Talia Lyndsay found out what he was and how she met Robert Vasic. *''Birthright'' (online short story) :How Logan found out that he was a werewolf. *''Beginnings (novella)'' :How Clayton and Elena met and fell in love. *''Becoming'' (online short story) :The story of Elena's change into a werewolf.. *''The Case of the Half-Demon Spy'' (online short story) :An adventure from Paige and Adam's childhood. *''Expectations'' (online short story) :Lucas Cortez deals with being the son of an infamous cabal. *''Truth and Consequences'' (online short story) :Elena deals with a threat to the pack. *''Territorial'' (online short story) :How Marsten got involved with the plot in Bitten. *''Bitten'' (novel) :Full novel, Elena and the rest of the pack battles rogue mutts. *''Ghosts'' (online short story) :Jeremy deals with memories. *''Escape'' (online short story) :Eve's attempted escape from the compound with Savannah. *''Stolen'' (novel) :Elena battles insane scientists who are kidnapping supernaturals. *''Dime Store Magic'' (novel) :Paige raises Savannah and fights her birth father to keep her. *''Industrial Magic'' (novel) :Paige tries to find a killer targeting supernatural children of cabals. *''Wedding Bell Hell'' (online short story) :Paige and Lucas' wedding. *''''Haunted'''' (novel) :Eve contacts necromancer Jaime Vegas and searches for a Nix (a demi-demon) while she tries to protect Savannah (her daughter). *''Adventurer'' (online short story) :Kenneth has an adventure. *''Chaotic'' (novella in Dates from Hell) :A half-demon (Hope Adams) attempts to capture and then teams up with Karl Marsten. *''The Case of El Chupacabra (novella)'' :Paige and Lucas pursue a murderer who may be a vampire. *''Bargain'' (online short story) :Xavier Reese tries to make a deal with Elena. *''Broken'' (novel) :Elena becomes pregnant, and pursues Jack the Ripper in modern Toronto. *''No Humans Involved'' (novel) :Jaime tries to find out why she is being harassed by spirits. * Framed (online short story) :Nick Sorrentino is determined to prove that he can deal with a situation by himself * [[Personal Demon (Armstrong novel)| Personal Demon]] (novel) :Hope faces what it means to be a young supernatural in Miami * Living with The Dead (published November 2008) :A human finds herself drawn into the supernatural world when she is framed for murder * Checkmate (online short story) :The story mention in Frostbitten of Elena tracking a killer in Winnipeg * Recruit (online short story) :A short story that led up to Frostbitten * ''Frostbitten'' (novel published September 2009) :Elena and Clay are sent to Alaska to investigate humans killed by wolves near Anchorage * ''Counterfeit Magic'' (novella published December 31, 2010) :The first rule of a supernatural fight club? Don't kill your opponent * ''Waking the Witch'' (novel published September 2010) :Savannah attempts her first solo case * ''Spell Bound'' (novel published July 2011) :A continuation of Savannah first solo case which triggers a secret war * Thirteen (novel, narrator: Savannah) * From Russia with Love (bonus story in “Thirteen,” narrator: Elena) See also * Darkest Powers - Another Series by Kelley Armstrong :* The Summoning :* The Awakening :* The Reckoning :* The Gathering Footnotes * http://www.kelleyarmstrong.com/aCollection.htm External links * Kelley Armstrong Official Website *